


主动勾引  下

by OnlyViviana



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyViviana/pseuds/OnlyViviana
Summary: 不听话的坏学生是要受到惩罚的
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	主动勾引  下

这大概是权顺荣这辈子最怂的时刻，你能想到一个高中老师不敢去上班居然是因为害怕面对昨天晚上在酒吧和他告白的小男生吗

这说出去权顺荣大概没脸见人了，可是权顺荣再怎么不想去，班还是要上的，偏偏第一堂课就是李知勋的班级，在心里嘟囔着上课铃最好永远都不要响起，没过多久就听见震耳欲聋的铃声传开，认命的拿起准备好的教材去上课

两堂课的时间里权顺荣实在是难熬，看他额头不断冒出细碎的汗珠就知道，后方传来的视线过于灼热，逼得权顺荣连头都不敢抬几乎一直是背对着同学们，直到前排的一个漂亮女生发现权顺荣的不对劲出声询问

“老师？你怎么了，不太舒服吗”

“啊...啊没事，只是有点热，咱们接着看这道题”

下课铃响起后权顺荣几乎是落荒而逃，狼狈的从教室里逃了出来，没了李知勋的视线关注他才稍稍松了口气

回想起昨晚的场景，权顺荣简直就想把脑袋往墙上狠狠的敲几下好让自己清醒清醒，居然差点就答应了自己学生的告白，枉为人民教师啊权顺荣

入职前想象过会在任职期间遇到的种种困难，问题学生不安分的惹事，不好惹的家长们的刁难，唯独没想过会被学生告白，还是自己先看上对方

这样逃避的日子维持了一段时间，在他以为李知勋不会有什么下一步的举动正打算松一口气时，手机的短信铃声响起瞬间敲响他心里的警铃，不知为何他莫名有些心慌的不敢看，想了一下还是决定看一眼，万一是教导主任有事交代呢

权顺荣怔怔的看着亮起的屏幕上发来的短信，是李知勋，上边写着“今晚9点，净汉哥的酒吧，你不来我这次期末考数学就交白卷”，是带着威胁的话语，权衡利弊之下权顺荣还是决定赴约，比起被教导主任叫去问话，还不如直接摊开和李知勋说明白，这逃避下去也不是办法

一大堆想法在权顺荣脑袋里跑来跑去，让他无暇顾及李知勋是怎么知道他手机号的，他已经被这封短信搞得心烦意乱，想着李知勋叫他去酒吧到底想干什么

时间很快就到了，权顺荣准时赴了约，被净汉哥带进一个包厢，打开门便看见李知勋已经在里边等待

大概没想到权顺荣这么准时，李知勋有一瞬间的惊慌，但也马上镇定下来，乖乖坐在位置上看着权顺荣

门一关上权顺荣就有些不知所措，情场小白实在不知道该怎么处理这种场面，只能挠挠后脑勺尬笑着入座

灯光昏暗让权顺荣没察觉坐在他面前的李知勋额头都是汗，有些隐忍的表情，深呼吸喘出的气都带着烫人的温度

等权顺荣整理好思绪，打算认认真真的和李知勋谈一谈时，说了没几句发现李知勋没有认真听，反而有些不舒服的靠在沙发上，有些疑惑的问他怎么了，但没有得到回应

坐的靠近点时不小心碰到李知勋的大腿，哪知李知勋猛地冒出一句呻吟，给权顺荣瞬间整懵了

没等他反应就被扑面而来的李知勋又一次砸懵了，抱了个满怀的权顺荣还是无法理解情况，只能有些焦急的问怀里体温高的吓人的李知勋怎么了，看李知勋迷迷糊糊的状态，权顺荣觉得大概是发烧了，秉着人民教师的职责，打算收拾东西去医院的权顺荣刚站起来就被拉下

被吻住的时候脑袋瞬间空白，愣愣的一动也不动，李知勋也是第一次接吻，不纯熟的技巧只知道乱啃乱咬，还是权顺荣反应过来推开他，张了张嘴却说不出话

权顺荣只知道他现在眼角发热，整个人也变的迷迷糊糊的，刚刚李知勋温软的唇的温度还残留在他嘴上，舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，好像...还不赖

被推开的李知勋坐在一旁嘤嘤的快落泪，不甘的又一次扑上去，直接跨坐在权顺荣腿上，即使隔着衣服也能感受到的高温，又抱着权顺荣胡乱亲了一番

李知勋快忍不住了，在权顺荣来之前喝下了尹净汉给他带的酒，是带催情效果的，简单来说就是加了春药，虽然不多，但足够让他情动，身下被锁住的欲望胀痛不已，来之前自己扩张过的后穴也开始哗啦啦的流水，本想着先打一炮再说的李知勋万万没想到权顺荣这么不解情意，亲着亲着就把他推开了

赌着气的李知勋都快气哭了，愤愤的把自己脱了个精光，白花花的身子展示在权顺荣眼前时他都快看直了，真的像雪一样的肤色，但胸前的两点殷红还有欲望因为勃起而变的有些深的颜色，权顺荣快顶不住了，下身的欲望也开始渐渐苏醒

李知勋也强行把他身上的衣服全脱了，看着他身下的欲望挑了挑眉

“还不赖”

明明是一句正常的话，但李知勋看着他的欲望说出这句话却让权顺荣臊的半死

又一次跨坐在权顺荣腿上，李知勋握住他俩的性器开始自慰，和他的一对比，李知勋的明显小了点，颜色也粉了点，权顺荣倒吸一口气，急忙将视线转移，但一抬头就是李知勋漂亮的小脸，红彤彤的脸颊因为哭过亮晶晶的眼睛，还有因为舒服有些控制不住跑出来的粉嫩小舌

瞬间权顺荣的理智就断了线，这种情况下即使没有遇到过他也大概知道了李知勋喝了什么，心里催眠着自己是在帮他，只是帮他而已，手碰到李知勋的腰时李知勋颤了一下，睁开小眼看着权顺荣

手顺着往上掐住殷红，李知勋又抖了一下，嘴角泄出一点呻吟，手指摩擦挺立的两点，欣赏着李知勋在他身上因为快感扭动着，还有因为逗弄而变的深红的两点，权顺荣揽住李知勋的腰，猛的往里一带，一口含住右边乳尖

李知勋也快到极限了，他手下正在抚慰的是权顺荣和他自己的性器，权顺荣还没射他却撑不住了，在被含住的一刻就射了出来，不少的精液沾在自己身上也沾在权顺荣身上

权顺荣还在享受逗弄乳头的乐趣，他只觉得可爱得很，怎么都玩不腻，放开右边的打算接着照顾左边时，李知勋拍了拍他，红着脸指着放在旁边他带来的书包，权顺荣一打开就又被刷新了世界观

里边安安静静的躺着一个无线跳蛋和乳夹，李知勋拿出乳夹交给权顺荣，又将跳蛋缓缓塞进自己的后穴里，遥控器也扔给了权顺荣

权顺荣轻轻的将乳夹夹在李知勋的乳头上，即使放缓了动作李知勋还是有些承受不住，乳夹带来的快感和痛感折磨着他，后穴又开始泛滥成灾

他从权顺荣身上下来，跪在地上，将屁股对着权顺荣

“把遥控器打开”

权顺荣照做了，但他使了坏，本来只让他开低档的李知勋突然被高速震动的跳蛋刺激，呻吟声挡不住的从嘴里跑出来

“啊！啊..嗯...不....不行！太快...太快了”

权顺荣走到他身后，手指插进被跳蛋服务的后穴搅动，一次放进了三只，李知勋的后穴都好好承受着，没有给他带来异物感，只有更多的快感，没几下李知勋就又射了

趴在地上喘着气，这和他想的不一样，本意是想勾引权顺荣让他为他欲火焚身，李知勋再施舍的帮他解放，却没想到自己被搞得如此狼狈

感觉到有东西抵在穴口时，李知勋来不及阻止就被干进去了，欲望长驱直入，半路遇到跳蛋就直接将它推进最深处，高速震动的跳蛋和巨大的欲望同时在后穴里，李知勋吃不消了

开始哭着向权顺荣求饶，一会儿求他出来一会儿求他把跳蛋拿出来，见权顺荣不理他，转而求其次的只说关掉跳蛋就好，可权顺荣哪会放过这个意图勾引他的坏学生，胯下用力一顶，又给李知勋致命一击，爽的他白眼一翻又趴在地上急急的喘气

“知勋，太坏了，要接受惩罚的”

身下不留情面的开始抽动，一次一次都顶向最深处，李知勋被他抓住哪都跑不了，只能呻吟着求饶，嘴里都说不出来一句完整的话，到后来只剩下崩溃的呻吟，一声比一声撩人

权顺荣抽出性器，拿出顺着淫液流出来的跳蛋后将李知勋翻了过来，又一次直直的干了进去，体位改变后权顺荣很快就找到了李知勋的前列腺，顶到那一处时李知勋瞬间失语，脖子向后仰到极限

被发现后当然就是被欺负到更糟，完全恶劣的抵着那点摩擦，却不给个痛快，被欲望缠身的李知勋哪管得了那么多，求着权顺荣狠狠操那点，什么荤话都顺着权顺荣说了出来

“啊...喜欢...喜欢顺荣的肉棒”

“要叫老师”

“喜...喜欢老师...”

“喜欢老师干什么”

“呜...”

“说了就给你想要的”

“喜欢老师...操我...狠狠地操....嗯！”

李知勋又被压着操了好久，权顺荣几乎是对准了前列腺来欺负，次次都狠狠撞上那点，李知勋这下是真的哭了，太多的快感快把他弄坏了，成堆的快感折磨着他却发泄不出来，一声比一声高亢的呻吟都无法解救他

“顺荣...呜呜....老师...嗯！我...我不要了呜呜....啊...太...啊...太多了...”

权顺荣是打定了主意要惩罚他，不亲他不抱他只是抓着他的腰狠狠地操

李知勋已经射不出来了，第一次体验性爱的他就感受到了干性高潮，那一瞬间他以为他快死了，后穴夹紧也让权顺荣忍不住射了出来，这时权顺荣才亲了亲李知勋的嘴，安抚性的和李知勋来了一次真正的接吻

被榨干的李知勋已经没有任何力气了，最后是怎么离开的酒吧他也没了记忆，只记得权顺荣在他耳边和他说的一句

“李知勋同学勾引了老师，是要负责任的”

嘿，被榨干又怎么样，至少权顺荣是我的了


End file.
